It is well known that a fitness test is an effective way to measure VO2 max (also sometimes referred to as maximal oxygen consumption, maximal oxygen uptake or aerobic capacity) and is the maximum capacity of an individual's body to transport and utilize oxygen during incremental exercise, which reflects the physical fitness of the individual). Other measures of fitness include measuring an individual's anaerobic threshold (i.e., exercise intense enough to trigger anaerobic metabolism), maximum heart rate, and heart rate recovery. These parameters are typically measured using a ramped effort test or a constant velocity at a speed that can not be sustained. A problem with this test is that there are various measurements and equipment required including, for example, a gas analysis machine, a sticky patch halter monitor for EKG and heart rate, and a treadmill.
Consequently, typically such fitness tests cannot be performed in the field.
It would be desirable to be able to perform such fitness tests in the field (i.e., not in a lab or medical facility) and without at least some of the above equipment.
These and other advantages may be provided by one or more embodiments of the present invention.